1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved display sign. More particularly, it relates to a display sign which is protected against inclement weather and vandalism, whose message is easy to change, and which is easy to maintain.
2. Prior Art
Display signs, both indoors and outdoors, are widely built to accept letter panels which are slid into channels affixed to the face of the display, such channels holding the letter panels. These often are made of flexible plastic, and their resilience holds them in place between the channels. For elevated signs, the letter panels are usually lifted into place on poles and suspended by hooks on horizontal members affixed to the face of the display. The letter panels thus are exposed to the elements and to vandals. Illumination, by either incandescent or fluorescent lighting, is frequently provided behind the letter panels thus affixed to the face of the display sign.
Such display signs are frequently seen to be missing letters, either as a result of stormy weather or vandalism. Servicing of the lighting and changing the letters or designs of the panels is generally inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,289 relates to a greeting card display having an enclosure formed of transparent front and side walls, the remaining walls being of translucent materials. Partitions are provided forming a pair of spaced receptacles. Holes are provided on the back wall for hanging the display on vertical surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,664 shows a weatherproof display consists of a thin rectangular box formed by two clear interlocking panels and a secured cap to enclose the top edges of the panels. A stand is provided for receiving the assembled panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,125 relates to a block wherein the front panel is transparent, which is backed by a loosely secured translucent panel for insertion of transparencies which are illuminated by a light on a back panel. Four plastic angle plates on the back panel press the translucent backing panel against the transparency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,235 shows a cubic display device for children. Each face of the cube shows a picture and a telephone number to help a child associate the person pictured with that person's telephone number.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,691 relates to a display device for cards. A "holder and protector" resembling a bill fold is made of PVC plastic with two envelopes facing each other. The two envelopes are joined by a hinged connection so that they may be folded together and locked together.
The prior art does not address and solve the problems of outdoor sign displays. There is a need, therefore, for an improved display sign which is weather-proof, vandal-proof, and whose lighting equipment is easily accessible for servicing.